Spirits Awakening
by KatyaPryde
Summary: Set at around six years after Chihiro's return from the Spirit Realm, a dark force is stirring in the Abuya. What is this new darkness that threatens to overtake the Spirit Realm. Is there anyone who can stop them? Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a joint effort in fan fiction between DuoLordOfDeath and me. These characters used in this story are a mix of those owned by Studio Ghibli (Haku, Chihiro, Yubaba, Boh, Kaonashi, Ren, Komaji, Zaniba, Etc.) and our original characters. Kimmoh-Kyubi Hakumen-no-Akko is based on a character from Japanese mythology, as well as the words of our friend Sana. We make no money from this. If you wish to use any of the original characters, please let me know.

Constructive commentary is appreciated. This is one of the first fanfics/RPs that I've decided to share with others.

The Mistress of Chaos walked empirically through the corridors of the bathhouse, surveying her victory with an even more empirical glower shaping her rather angular facial features. She was followed closely by her second and third commanders, both of which towered over her by at least a head. Turning quickly on her heel, she entered what she knew to be the main office of the bathhouse. Her blood-red cloak billowed about her as she turned to survey the lavishly furnished room. "This will do quite nicely, gentlemen," she sneered, striding over to the heavy oak desk and settling herself in the over-stuffed chair that sat behind it. "Nevertheless, of course there are many changes to be made."

She cleared off the desk with a grandiose sweep of her hand and then proceeded to wave her hands about in a practiced manner, chanting softly under her breath as she did so. Her brutish commanders stood still and silent watching their mistress stoically. She suddenly stopped, a sharp rapport emitting from her fingers and a flash of light illuminated the room. A grey and swirling mass appeared on the desktop. Slowly an image of the lower levels began to form in the swirling cesspool of the desk's surface.

Various demons and baneful spirits of all shapes and sizes picked, stalked, cut, slaughtered, and otherwise tore their way through the bathhouse searching for any more of the survivors from the staff. If any were found, they were roughly dragged to one of the various holding cells that had been set up magically through out the building. Or they were devoured. Kimmoh-Kyubi Hakumen-no-Akko, the very spirit of chaos, knew enough of her cohorts to allow them their choice in the selection of prisoners. Essentially meaning, anyone that they were lucky enough to come upon once they had had their fill. Not that she cared who lived and who died here. She had what she wanted. She was now the ruler of the bathhouse.

"Things are going according to plan," she said silkily. She pondered for a moment then dispelled the swirling grey mass that was occupying her desk and added, "Go and set about cleaning the morass. We don't want our presence to be known here just yet. Gather all the surviving staff in one of the lower rooms so that we might see how many more whelps and wretches we might need if we're to keep this place in some semblance of operation." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The commanders saluted their mistress and then turned on their heels and left. _That old witch wasn't nearly the challenge that I'd hoped for_, she mused as she gazed out the window. _It was reported that she was much fiercer, especially with that blasted dragon under her control_, she turned back to the room and walked about, taking a careful inventory of all that was in the room. Some slightly darker spots on the rug caught her attention. She knelt to examine the stains more closely. She sniffed over them; a very faint smell still lingered over the stains. _Blood._ She sniffed again, trying to ascertain from whence the sanguine stain came. It smelled faintly of magic. Like dragon's blood! _So he finally became too much for you to handle old witch. Interesting…_, the striking woman mused.

She'd already carefully searched the surrounding grounds for the wretch Yubaba and that damned dragon of hers. However, transforming into her fox-form she leapt gracefully from the balcony to one of the rooftops below and then on to the grass from there. It didn't take much for the swift fox-goddess of chaos to bound quickly down to the entrance from the living world. The evil goddess transformed into her pleasing feminine form and enacted a spell of warding about the gate. Now no humans could wander in and spoil her plans. Not even the One.

Her work for the day accomplished, she chose to wander languidly back to the Abuya. She feared nothing, for she now owned and controlled all.

However, in her arrogance, she didn't once consider that a spirit might help a human gain access to the spirit world, so her ward didn't counter-act against the inside help. Little did she know that that small oversight would cost her dearly.

"So...it's come to this..." the figure spoke quietly as he gazed out over the expansive valley. From his outlook atop the hill, he could see the great fields and small houses that dotted the landscape. Ponds and lakes took up small, glittering patches of the land, reflecting the starscape above. And tThere too, winding through the lowest point of the valley, was a single line of train tracks, twisting and turning like a snake's tail. However, there would be no train running tonight. Far in the distance, almost out of eyesight, a large plume of smoke was rising into the night, obscuring the moon. He could tell from the scent that blew on the wind that it was the abuya burning. He could smell the scorched paint and the charred wood,; the scent of burning opulence and greed.

He'd felt the vibrations that the attack had caused in the spirit world, even from such a far distance, and knew that only one person would be able to explain such phenomena to him. Frowning, he drew the navy blue cloak about his face, hiding his identity behind a shadow of obscurity. If Kimmoh's agents spotted him and realized that he had returned, he knew that all would surely be lost. That is, if his inkling was right. However, But only Zaniba would know for certain.

From the roof of her small cozy cottage in Swamp Bottom the old witch Zaniba and her assistant Kaonashi watched the piles of smoke rise from the horizon. There was only one structure and land mass from that direction that could produce such a hue and volume of smoke to obscure the stars so completely – the Abuya. "My, my…," the old witch began, "what great disaster has my lovely sister brought upon herself this time?" Zaniba's instincts told her that this was something direre than what she was letting on.

It was then that her apprentice, Kaonashi, began to moan and pointed to some figures moving about the forest in the distance. They were not expecting visitors, but something told the old witch that these visitors weren't making a pleasant house call and that Ssomething was very wrong indeed.

"Easy now...easy..." Kamajii murmured as two of his eight arms gently carried the limp feminine figure close. She was moaning slightly, her clothing tattered and bloody; smeared with grime and charcoal. She had been lucky to survive, he realized, but she was not out of the woods yet. Glancing over at one of the other young workers who had escaped, he frowned slightly, his bushy eyebrows troubled. "I don't know if she's going to make it, even if with Zaniba's help," he murmured truthfully, quietly so as not to upset Yubaba any further. It had been a horrific night, and even though the opulent witch had lost her livelihood and had very nearly been killed, she still waswas still refusing to swallow her pride and accept her sister's help. Shaking his head, noting the many scratches and bruises on her, it was a wonder any of them had survived Kimmoh's attack. She had slipped in right under their noses.

"How could she have done this to me…." Yubaba growled as she walked a few feet behind the rest of the refugees, her large infant son plodding alongside her. He was holding her hand in his, looking rather miserable and scared at what had befallen them. Bitter at her usurpation, and outraged that they were asking help with her sister, she begrudgingly trudged along, comforting her son every time he threatened to burst into wailing tears.

As the lights from Zaniba's cheery house came closer, for a moment the spirits and hopes of the weary band of the Abuya's refugees swelled just a fraction. Along the path, a bouncing light was approaching them with the mistress of the house and Kaonashi not much farther behind.

"My gods! What's happened? Is everyone alright?" Zaniba asked as soon as she was within ear-shot of the group.

"Zaniba..." Kamajii murmured with a faint, weary smile, and paused. It had been a long, weary trek for all involved, and the witch's concerned voice was like music to his ears. "It's a long story...too long for us to tell it outside...and Rin here...she needs attention." He looked down at the young woman in his arms, and shook his head. "Foolish, brave girl. Because of her, Yubaba and the baby were able to get out. I had to go back for her. But..." tTurning his head, he looked over at the aforementioned witch. She was looking bedraggled and unhappy with her present state; she couldn't find it in her heart to be grateful for the life she had been able to preserve. "They took my bathhouse!" she growled, glaring at the smoke that was rising high above the trees in the distance. Her free hand was trembling, the jeweled rings glittering in the lamplight, as if a last defiant stand against her sudden poverty.

"Then by all means letslet's get everyone inside!" Zaniba said, casting a slightly sympathetic look towards her twin, but then quickly changing the expression to one of annoyance at her sister's utter lack of priorities. Kaonashi immediately took Rin from Kamajii and started towards the warm and waiting cottage. Zaniba took her nephew's hand for a moment to comfort him as she followed the group behind Kaonshi.

Once inside Zaniba summoned a futon for Rin and her house seemed to expand magically to accommodate the additional seating that also appeared from thin air. Tea appeared on the stove as Kaonashi gently laid Rin on the waiting futon and went to go get Zaniba's healing kit and herbs. After everyone had had a chance to get in and get settled with a cup of hot tea, Zaniba asked again, "Who attacked the bath house?"

"It was Kimmoh...the kitsune demon. Chaos Incarnate..." Kamajii began as he allowed himself to be bandaged. "She...I'm not entirely sure how she did it...I assume she slipped in with the rest of the spirits coming to take a bath...she's a clever one, I'll give her that...she managed to get her cronies in too. By the time we realized what had happened...it was too late." Sighing, he rested and took a cup of tea. "She's sealed off the entrance to the spirit world near the abuya, and she's set fire to many of the buildings in the town. I don't understand what it is she is trying to accomplish..."

Yubaba snorted a little as Kaonashi attempted to put a bandage on her wrist. "She's after the gold...she has to be. Why else would someone want to take over the bathhouse...greedy wench," she grumbled, pounding her good hand against the armrest of her chair. "What use is the entrance to the spirit world to her anyway?"

"Dearest sister," Zaniba said patiently as she began to tend to Rin's wounds, "Not everything in this world revolves around money. On the contrary, being theis vile demon that, she is, it is far more likely what she is after is something far greater and far more dangerous. What that evil fiend desires the most is power, that's all those demons crave. You knew what that job's responsibilities were when you took the position as the guardian of the main gate. Kimmoh's ambitions have caused us harm before. I thought that she'd been sealed away somewhere." Somewhere in the back of Zaniba's mind something stirred, teasing her as though there was something that she knew and ought to remember but couldn't. Shaking her head she sighed, "Well, you are all welcome to stay here for the time being." She looked down at the still form of the brunette young woman that lay still on the futon on the floor and sighed again heavily. "This one's not out of the woods yet, I've done all I can for her for now. It's up to her to fight."

Kamajii noticed that Yubaba seemed to pointedly ignore her sister's comment, but if he knew the crafty witch at all, she had heard. Her pride was as tough as anything, unfortunately, and only she would be able to choose when she changed her mind. Sighing, he nodded. "I agree...if memory serves...she'd been banished some time ago too..." He glanced over at Rin, who had fallen into a deep sleep rather than her fever dreams, and sighed. "In any case...something has to be done. She won't stop at the bathhouse, you know. We've got to try and nip this problem in the bud."

Kaonashi nodded his head in agreement as Zaniba said, "I agree. There really is no satiating the appetite for power of that vile beast. However, if anything is to be done about it, then you all should rest here and gain your strength back." Her face belied her concern that they didn't have the time to spare. "It would be nice to have some help though. Fresh spirits and fresh bodies would do us nicely right about now."

"I know where I may find a few," came a voice from the door, quiet and firm. A gust of wind had accompanied the softly spoken words, and everyone in the room turned their eyes quickly as the cloaked stranger stepped into the doorway. He was moderately tall, not yet fully grown into a man, and his shoulders were draped in navy blue. His face hidden, all that could he seen were his dark teal hakama and the edge of a carefully sheathed blade at his hip. "Forgive me…but the door had been left open. I saw the smoke, and sensed that something like this might have happened. The ancient river spirit sent me, and I only knew of one person who might know of the truth behind these happenings. Zaniba," he murmured, and though his head didn't move, one could feel his eyes resting on the intuitive witch. "I believe I may know why this has happened, but I can't be for certain yet...But I know of someone who will possibly be of great help...if I am able to find them."

All in the cottage fell silent as they turned as one to face the stranger in the doorway. "Welcome stranger," Zaniba said warmly with a soft chuckle, "but this is hardly the time to be vague and only give half answers. Perhaps you'd be willing to tell us more of your suspicions so that we could better serve you as allies." She could sense her rightly paranoid sister bristling in her seat.

"How do you know that we can trust him? He could be an agent for her as far as we know!" Yubaba sprang from her chair and over to the young man as though daring him to try something so that she could play out her rage on him.

Unmoved by the outburst, the young man did not even flinch at the witch's sudden, explosive advance. He was silent for a moment, then he took a breath, as if in thought. "I would not wish to raise anyone's hopes just yet...but if you doubt my honesty Yubaba, you may speak with the river spirit himself. He remembers you and your bathhouse rather fondly, and I daresay he would vouch for the honesty of my character."

Before Yubaba could come up with a response, Zaniba interjected, "Do what you must, good sir, but please do it swiftly for we haven't much time. The longer Kimmoh is in the bath house, the harder it will be to get her out of it."

"I understand. I will move as swiftly as possible; I have no desire to see that vile demon pervade the dual realms..." he murmured, and turned his head slightly to gaze at the others in the room. "I wish I could assist you further here...but I know what I must do. I only hope that there is enough time." Turning in the doorway, his cloak rippling authoritatively, he drew the cowl closer around his face, and once he reached the center of the yard, the wind began to pick up sharply, rattling the windows. A slight crystalline sound came from him as he rose into the sky and disappeared into the darkening sky.

Kamajii looked thoughtful as the stranger made his exit, and rubbed his chin curiously. "Hmm...Wonder what that was all about..." he murmured quietly, and sat back, his bushy eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "Curious, indeed…"


	2. Ch1: Dreamings

Disclaimer: This is a joint effort in fan fiction between DuoLordofDeath and me. These characters used in this story are a mix of those owned by Studio Ghibli (Haku, Chihiro, Yubaba, Boh, Kaonashi, Ren, Komaji, Zaniba, Etc.) and our original characters. Kimmoh-Kyubi Hakumen-no-Akko is based on a character from Japanese mythology, as well as the words of our friend Sana. We make no money from this. If you wish to use any of the original characters, please let me know.

As always, constructive comments are appreciated.

She was running through a beautiful green meadow towards a set of old stairs leading up to a beautiful old bridge that was the main entrance to an old and elegant bathhouse. She stopped when a figure, clad in a hooded navy cloak suddenly appeared in her way.

He stood there at the crest of the stairs, listening as her footfalls echoed up into his ears. As she came into view, he found himself somewhat amazed at the change in her appearance, but he smiled as he noticed her eyes, ever curious and inquisitive. He stood there, feet apart in a domineering stance, as if he were blocking her from entering the building beyond. "So you see...you haven't forgotten..."," he murmured as he noted her confused expression. After a moment, he changed his posture, and stepped aside to allow her passage. Behind him, a young boy stood on the bridge, highlighted in the dusky orange of the setting sun. His neatly cut hair blew gently in the wind, his piercing green eyes watching her closely.

Chihiro took a step back as the cloaked figure moved to reveal a young boy, a boy that she recognized. "H-Haku?" she whispered, as though she was unsure if the name was right, although the name, the setting and the person really seemed to fit – except for the cloaked figure. She turned to face the man in the navy cloak. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something didn't feel right about the setting or the situation. Something now felt off.

"Chihiro," the boy murmured, and raised a hand, as if to reach out for her. The cloaked figure did not speak a word, when suddenly, the wind picked up harshly, and a flash of dry heat washed over the bridge. There was a sudden explosion, and the figure watched as the bathhouse was engulfed in flames. The boy seemed unmoved as the inferno rushed across the bridge and swallowed him, and still he reached out for her.

Her eyes flashed in horror as she watched the inferno in front of her and the acrid smell of burning paint, wood, and flesh met her nostrils. She drew back her hand and screamed as she turned towards the hooded figure and demanded to know what was going on.. "What's going on?!"

The cloaked figure could feel her horror in his mind as she turned to him and demanded information. He watched her for a moment, his cloak flapping in the wind kicked up by the huge fire. "...We need you...hHelp us..." he murmured finally, his voice quiet and insistent. "...Help us...remember..."

Chihiro bolted awake, her head was throbbing and her heart was pounding. She had been having odd dreams for a few years now, but nothing that had shaken her up as badly as this had. The dreams had always been cheerful and full of friendship and warmth, even though the creatures in her dreams weren't always what one would call human. Stretching and shaking the last bit of the dream from her mind, sShe got up and went to her window taking some comfort in the quiet serenity of the street at sunrise outside her home of six years.

So...this is her world...

The cloaked figure stepped out onto the edge of a cliff that overlooked the small town, and found himself reminded vaguely of the same hilltop he'd been standing on just last night. A small town nestled in a valley near a range of tall, beautiful mountains. Roads wound all through the small city, with people going to and froback and forth in their vehicles. All along the sidewalks, children walked towards their schools, laughing and playing. The sun was just rising, and it was going to be a lovely day. For a moment, he smiled; it was a beautiful world, if different from his own. Turning his head, he looked towards a long series of houses that began several yards from the abandoned well he'd arrived from, and surveyed them. Below, he knew, was the sealed entrance to the spirit world, and all along the ledge above, pretty homes lined the over-look. Turning his head, he looked towards a pleasant blue-hued home that reminded him robins' eggs, and realized to his surprise that there was a figure standing in one of the second story windows. Realizing his error of not hiding himself from human eyes, he quickly murmured and incantation and vanished, just quick enough to hope that this person would just assume it a simple waking dream. However, as he felt the eyes remain on his location, he felt a strange sensation, and turned to glance towards the window. Was it...was it her?

Shaking off the remaining cobwebs from sleep,dream Chihiro turned from the window and to her desk where the previous day's homework lay neatly among various sketches and drawings of dragons, people, and various other creatures from her dreams. She quickly gathered up her schoolbooks, homework, and sketchbook and put them in her bag. Then she quickly dressed in her school uniform of navy. _The same navy as the man's cloak_, she thought. She looked at the clock and realized that if she didn't hurry than she would be late to school.

Chihiro's mother tried to stop her as she bolted down the stairs and out the door, "Chi-chan! Your breakfast!" she called to her daughter, sticking her slightly graying head out of the kitchen door.

The brunette teen stopped at the front door and sighed. "Mom, I haven't the time right now!" Chihiro cried as her mother thrust the teen'sher box lunch into her hands. Yuuko Ogini's eyes lit up knowingly as she brought a granola bar out from the pocket of her apron.

"Thanks mom," Chihiro smiled said as she quickly kissed her mother's cheek and then bolted out the door.

It was slightly chilly for a spring morning and Chihiro wished that she'd brought her coat this morning. However, the morning briskness helped her wake up a bitbit, as she dashed off down the road to her school.

Curious, the stranger stepped towards the house on light feet; knowing that she would not be able to see him, though...if it _were_ her...then she might sense someone following her. Frowning, he stood near the front of the house, and watched the door carefully. He heard muffled shouting from within, and then suddenly, a tall teenager with rather pretty brown hair dashed out of the house, looking extremely rushed. A bit taken aback, he quickly fell into pursuit, intensely curious. "Could it be her?" he asked himself quickly, but his mind was drawn to something else as he followed her,; something that struck him rather poignantly. Off to the side of the street he and the girl were running on, the burned remains of what had been an old, elegant building were still smoldering, presumably from an evening fire the night previous. Looking closely, he realized that it had been an old bathhouse, similar, though less opulent, than the one that had been taken from Yubaba the night before. "Of course..." he thought to himself more. "Themore. "The human world reflects the spirit world...Like a mirror's reflection; the destruction will bleed over the boundaries. We have to move quickly."

Chihiro arrived at school in time make it to her classroom for the first warning bell. She had just taken out her notebook to do a last minute check over her work when she heard a shrill voice behind her. She turned in time to see two girls enter the classroom. The first wass a head taller than Chihiro and had long ebony hair that went down to her waist and deep brown, almost black eyes. She was slender and was easily considered one of the prettiest girls in school, her name was Satou Amika. The second couldn't have been more of a contrast to the first. Kawayama Hanako was a dumpy, roundish sort of girl with stringy black hair that would have looked better on a mop's head. Both of them would go out of their way to make Chihiro's life horrible. It had been that way since she'd first moved to the area in the fourth grade.

"Well, well, well," Amika began haughtily. "If it isn't Miss Eco-Freak, saved any plants lately? Have they talked to you?" Her overly sweet and insincere smile could have soured the freshest milk.

Hanako just laughed, sounding like a sick horse gasping for breath. "Of course not! The trees don't have ears!" the girl responded in a somewhat off-key sing-song voice, attempting at the same time to appear more intelligent than what she was," Or mouths! How can they talk?" The two girls elicited a laugh from the small group of students that had assembled behind them to watch, many of them glad that the duo hadn't chosen them as a target that morning. .

Chihiro didn't say anything, but turned back to her desk and began to draw in her sketchbooknotebook, a picture of a little chubby white mouse, who had often appeared in the her dreams she had about the bath house. Suddenly a chubby hand reached across her desk and snatched up the drawing. "Hey give that back Hanako!" Chihiro said indignantly as the taller girl ran to the other side of the room, putting as many desks as possible between herself and the angered brunette.

Hanako looked at it curiously from a desk near the door, "Oh how sweet! She's drawing her dream boy!" She held it high so that those around could see.

Chihiro glared at her angrily. She hated both of the girls,girls; they had done nothing in the six years since she'd known them but make her school life a living hell. Ever since middle schoolschool, they'd teased her constantly and had made it impossible to make any real friends. Amika and Hanako were bullies and had chosen Chihiro for their target almost the moment that she first entered the school. Chihiro wasn't sure how she'd merited this honor, but she did her best not to rise to their endless torture. For the most part, she took it relatively stoically and did her best not to give them a reaction, but she hadn't really slept that well the night before so she was short tempered to begin with that morning. That was, at least, the best explanation for her next actions.

Without a second thought, she picked up the chair of the desk next to hers and hurled it with deadly accuracy at the other girl. Hanako was so surprised that she dropped the sketchnotebook on the floor with a loud "snap" as the chair knocked the wind from her. Chihiro marched over to where her sketchthe notebook now lay and picked it up, and returneding to her seat without a word as the homeroom teacher entered the classroom.

Having followed her secretly to the classroom, the stranger made sure to trail her as accurately as possible. She hadn't seemed to sense his presence yet...perhaps it wasn't her...Keeping to the back of the classroom, he crossed his arms and waiting, watching as she made herself at home. However, his head shot straight to the door as the two girls walked in, and he immediately sensed that something was not right with them. They weren't just bullies...there was something truly diabolic about them...However, it was hard for him to sustain a shocked gasp as the girl turned and hurled a chair across the room, nailing on the bullies directly. It was then that he received his first full glance of his quarry's face. "So...you've grown too..."," he thought to himself with a smile, watching fondly as she picked up the sketchnotebook and went back to her seat. SoTherefore...if, if he was to do this...he was going to have to be fast about this. AndMoreover, he began to formulate a plan as he observed the opening of the class period.

"Good morning, class, I hope yo-" the instructorprofessor began pleasantly as he stepped into the classroom, but the words died in his throat as he saw that one of his students had been knocked into a wall by one of the chairs that was sitting on its side a short distance away. There was a distinct moment of disbelief before he knelt down to help her up. "What happened here, class? Goodness...are you alright?" he inquired, helping her to her feet. "I would go to the nurse's station and have her look you over..."

HanokoHanako glared at Chihiro as she quietly left the room without protest. Amika was still staring wide-eyed at Chihiro, in shock that the often quieteroften-quieter girl would possess such strength in her anger. This one would definitely have to be watched closer, Amika thought as she took her seat two desks over from Chihiro's.

Chihiro was just in as much shock at herself as the two bullies were. It had happened without conscious thought on her part. Quietly, the brunette took her seat and turned her attention to Mr. Watanabe as he took roll and began his lecture for the morning.

A few evenings later Chihiro sat at her desk, her homework completed and neatly stacked in the upper right corner of her desk. What she was currently engrossed in was not her homework, but more drawings from her dreams. She hadn't been this inspired to draw in many years, at least not since shortly after her family had moved to Uji after living in Nikaho. Sighing, she looked at the clock, only to notice that it was late and she should be head off to bed soon because it was a school night.

She left her sketchnotebook open to the page on which she had been drawing, and went over to her dresser and changed into her pajamas for bed. As she brushed her long brown hair, she looked at the picture as though willing the silver dragon to move. Tiredly she shook her head and then climbed in to her bed and turned out the light.

Sitting quietly in the field across from the pretty home, the young man watched the dim light in the upper story window. He could feel her energy even from this far...something seemed to have triggered an influx of creative energy. ...Hhad it been her dreams? Furrowing his brow, he waited until the light went out, and rose. He realized that she would not fall asleep so quickly..., so he gave her some time. "I wish you could sleep well, Chihiro," he murmured as he began to quietly make his way through the tall grass towards the house. "For ...Iit will be a long time before any of us will find rest..."

She was back again, only this time the entire place was a charred inferno, and yet she felt no heat from the flames. Everything was twisted and perverted by the unnatural fires. She'd soon lost her way in the streets and stalls of the small satellite town of the bath house. So many screams echoed through the night, so much so that she knelt by one of the food stalls and covered her ears with her hands as she wept from all the screaming and pain that she felt.. "What's happening? Where am I?" she asked the fires. "This isn't right."

"They have been lost," spoke the hooded figure as he stepped up behind her, his soft tenor voice unnervingly calm. "This is what will spread if we don't stop her..." He then reached out to her, his hand pale, the skin soft and perfect, unmarred, and gestured for her to take his hand. "Remember...you must remember...you must help us." He was not demanding, rather...he was imploring. Quietly, his voice begged her. "Save us..."

Chihiro reached up towards him and as her hand touched his, the screams and pain subsided. "Save you? How…I don't even really know where 'here' is. I know that I've been here before…the boy…where is Haku? Who has done all this?" She suddenly felt cold despite the fires around her. There was something strong at work here, but she wasn't sure what it was, she only knew that the feeling was bad, brutal, and unwelcoming.

"She has come...and with her, she has brought the very fires of the hells. The boy...he is safe for now; she has not been able to locate him yet...but the longer we stay here, the closer she is to finding him...and the others. Chihiro," he breathed, and pulled her to her feet. Though his eyes were hidden, he was face to face with her, and took her other hand. "This place is a place of dream...a place you have in your memory. It's there..." He began to raise a hand to her eyes, when suddenly, there was a shriek amidst the silence, but it was of anger...hatred.

Chihiro no longer saw the hooded figure in front of her, she was still with him, but her attention was solely focused on a smiling fox with nine glistening tales that was advancing towards her, licking its sharp white teeth as it transformed into a beautiful woman with a decidedly wicked look upon her frighteningly beautiful face. With another screech of hatred, the woman lunged at Chihiro who jumped back and fell against the side of the food stand.

_A beautiful woman with long black hair and golden eyes laughed quietly at Chihiro as the young girl felt a comforting warmth and presence. _

_An elderly man and his daughtercouple welcomed Chihiro into their home, grateful for the aid that she had given them._

_A young man with flowing white hair and stormy-blue eyes looked sternly at her, as though he were unsure whether or not she was worth his time._

_A large man with a battle-scarred face and grey eyes roared with laughter as he came to challenge her._

_A young child with long blue hair and pale skin offered her hand. _

Suddenly she bolted awake, breathing hard and sweating. Something told her that that hadn't been an ordinary dream. She looked over at her desk and nearly shrieked as she saw a hooded figure seated in her chair.

"Shh!" the figure urged, raising a hand to his face. "No need to awaken your parents..."," he continued as he leaned forward in the chair, gazing at her from under the darkened hood. Slowly, he lowered his hand and rested them in his lap. "You've been having strange dreams, I suspect," he said softly, his voice soothing, but urgent. "Dreams of a grand bathhouse...but in flame. Of strange spirits and demons, in a place just beyond memory...right?" His clothing rustled slightly as he adjusted himself. The cloak had fallen open to reveal his very traditional attire, hakama and haori in soft blues and greysgrays.

Chihiro went silent, nodded and said simply, "You're the one that been sending them to me, but I still don't quite understand why." She shifted so that she could better face the hooded stranger, while pulling her comforter closer around her, as though she were trying to protect herself from the harsh hatred of what she'd just experienced.

"Yes...I've been sending you these dreams. And while I can't explain now, for your own safety, know that I am here to help you, and protect you. There are dangers so close to you that you don't even realize are there;. dDangers that affect both your world and my own. ..I'm a friend, Chihiro. Soon, you will understand everything. But you must come into it of your own; I can only guide you to this destination."

Chihiro took a moment for her mind to fully clear. "A friend?" she asked as she regarded the hooded stranger sitting at her desk. "Then why hide behind the hood?" she coyly. "And how do I know that I can trust you?"

The spirit was silent for a moment, considering her words. "I'm not hiding from you. However,But there are others in this world who wish to do harm to you. But as long as they don't realize I am here, they will keep still and they won't bother you. If they knew I was here...you would not be safe." Standing, he took a few steps towards her. Kneeling at her bedside, he reached for her hand. "Soon, I won't have to hide from you either. Be patient. As for trust..." He paused, and reached into his cowl, searching for something. After a moment, he pulled out a small amulet made from a pearly, thin substance. It was engraved and elegant, almost iridescent. "A friend asked me to give this to you. It will protect you. You must Kkeep it secret from everyone..."

She reached for the item, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious stranger's face. Unfortunately, the dim light coupled with the depth of his hood prevented it. She looked down at the item in her hand. The engravings were intricate and seemed to catch the moonlight in such a way as to make the lettering dance and glisten. "It's beautiful…"," she breathed. It had to be one of Haku's scales. "So you got this from the boiler man didn't you?" she asked, giving her hooded guest one last test.

"No. From the boy. Kamajii hasn't been in contact with him since the bathhouse incident..."," he said quietly, smiling a little. She was smart not to trust him just yet, and honestly, he couldn't blame her. He was a veritable stranger to her, on her turf. She'd never forgotten those lessons she'd learned during her stay in the bathhouse. "He wanted to make sure that you would be protected until he was able to speak with you again. He is safe, for now. He's found a perfect hiding place."

Chihiro smiled softly as she clutched the amulet. "So the markings are a protection enchantment?" If Haku trusted this person enough to entrust such a precious gift to him, then Chihiro decided that she could trust him a little too. "Is everyone alright?" She asked as she put the amulet around her neck. As soon as she had she felt a calming energy go through her body, and warmth, almost as though she were being embraced by her old friend. She smiled at the feeling.

"...For the time being. They are in a safe place, but...there were injuries. Have no worries, though. Zaniba will take fine care of them." Behind him, a soft wind rattled the window, and he turned his head, frowning a little. "I can't stay for long, ...but remember. You are not alone. You never were." Standing, he lowered his hands, letting his cloak fall to his sides with a soft rustling.

Chihiro nodded slientlysilently as she clasped her hand around the amulet. Then she looked up at the stranger, cocking her head to one side. "No, this is finally something that is real." She bowed her head in farewell as she settled back into bed and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, Chihiro," he murmured as he opened the tall windows and stepped into the moonlit night. Taking a breath, he looked out over the placid fields, the soft winds casting the tall grasses side to side. Such serenity, ...they had to preserve this world and save it from the horrific flames of the Hells...


End file.
